


Jason Todd Slow Jam

by TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty/pseuds/TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty
Summary: The much needed appreciation for Jason Todd & his hot body and hot sex.Not dirty, just sex.
Relationships: Jason Todd/You
Kudos: 22





	Jason Todd Slow Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Although I can see Jason having sexual fluidity, this is Male/Female. I didn't want to follow grammar rules here, this is SEX you have to feel it! Maybe I'll do a Follow up with Jason and Roy, they cute. Who knows?

When kissing down Jason’s neck, he’s completely still other than his swallows of anticipation. The smell of his last cigarette mixed with cologne, aftershave, sweat; familiar, intoxicating and all Jason Todd. The feel of his stubbled skin under his hard jaw line juxtaposed with his soft thinner flesh by his throat as you make your way down is enough to get you excited. Jason is large in every sense of the word. When you hug him, he feels massive and strong, broad shoulders, muscled form, thick biceps and thighs. But his waist is more narrow with defined hips. When he’s wearing his body armor, you love undressing him out of it. The snaps on the fabric that pop off as you slowly peel back his layers revealing a tight undershirt that hugs his form so poetically. You slip your hands under it and pull it up as you graze up his chest, over all the scars. Yank the shirt over his head and you enjoy his hair flipping back into place with it’s removal. Running a hand down his chest, his pecks are formed, yet soft, his stomach toned with ab muscles that pulse as you brush across them. Your favorite part is the belt. There is always more to his lower half because of the tight belts with heavy guns adding weight to what you assume is already a tough load to carry given his impressive muscular legs. Yet he moves athletically, swiftly, the mystery of such is a turn on. When you grab around his smooth metal belt buckle to begin the task of removing everything south, you pause and look up at him. That’s when you can appreciate his height, a staggering 6’1 of pure masculine heat stands leaning above you slowly breathing warm breath out through a slightly wicked grin. It’s only predatory in that he’s allowing you control now and soon he’ll have his turn.  
Sliding the ribbed fabric belt from the metal clasp until it’s binding is undone, you flick open the taught button to the top of his pants. You tease the back of your hand down the front of him as your hand travels to the inseam for the inner thigh buckles. Escapes is a whispered hushed sound of pleasure from him. With all the belts undone you slowly wrap the tips of your fingers around his zipper and gaze into his eyes as you pull it down in one soft fluid ease of motion. He presses into you impatiently. Slipping hands into the top line of his briefs you gently slide your hands down from his hips pulling all fabric down with you, exposing his anticipation. You go to kneel down, but he stops you and pulls you back up. He rips your shirt up off over your head and then engulfs you to reach around your bra clasp. Mere seconds the clips are undone and he’s pulling it off with haste. He shimmies your pants down to your ankles with a rush, you feel the burn from the pace of it dissipate. By the time he’s at the bottom, he looks up at you making sure you keep your balance as he lifts you out of the pants legs one ankle raised at a time, your hand resting on his shoulder for support. He kneels, head is waist high. And he kisses you through your underwear, immediately your hand is gripping into tufts of his hair. His mouth all over the front of you, massaging his hands hard on your the cheeks of your ass and then down your thighs. He forces your legs apart with little fight from you. He wraps one of your hands around his shoulder because he knows you’ll need to hold onto something. He bends up under you and with one hand slides your panties to the side as he uses the other hand to spread you open for his tongue. Jason doesn’t waste your time. He dips his tongue inside you and his athleticism speaks for itself as he uses his speaking muscle to lick fuck you into oblivion. In and out, he circles and sucks, Jason doesn’t skip a motion nor an inch to your center. It’s his favorite playground and you let him play around as much as he wants because before you know it your legs are shaking, his hands are all over your breasts, your ass, his own handsome dick as he’s enjoying your panting turned screams, and now finally screeches, his name pouring from your lips and he squeezes your thighs, your sign that it’s okay to cum. And you do, generously, all tension released, you laugh in euphoria and he continues to massage his tongue in you through it all. Somehow with all of his limbs dramatically swinging from place to place your one hand has never left his hair and after you’ve reached climax you realize you need to let your grip go for fear of pulling his hair out. You bend forwards slightly catching your breath. But Jason is ready to go. He stands and you go to kiss him as he rises before you, your lips meet. The kiss is rough, breathy, he’s itching for satisfaction and he tastes you like a hungry dog at dinner. You hand wraps around his erection and you massage the tip of his dick with your thumb easing that pre-cum around. It’s enough to get him set and with ease in his muscled strong arms he wraps around you and lifts you up, he turns 90 degrees throwing you somewhat gently onto the kitchen table, kicking his pants off from around his ankles. You wrap your legs on either side of him expecting him to enter, but before he does he dips his face down and latches onto your breast. Your hands have again found his hair, his back muscles and you’re now aching for it too. “Fuck me” you whisper. The breath he lets out is painted with a slight laugh in knowing you started the battle, but he’s won the war. He lines himself up to you, he spreads you open with his perfection and his hard dick slides in running over all your nerve endings. He’s pushed inside and a gentle moan escapes him. Again wasting no time after the first thrust Jason starts his rhythm. You arch back and enjoy feeling him fill you up as his panting starts. He leans forward more to go deeper, he's angle hitting your clit, your breath hitches and you lean up to get closer, pleasure, tightness, his heavy body over you, one of his hands on your breast massaging, your hands grabbing for his ass, “deeper, harder” you beg. His hot mouth licking, sucking your neck. He picks the tempo up, “Fuck you’re so hot” he barks. Yes. Yes, Good, so good, right there, it’s warm, it’s tight, it’s fast, its sweaty, it’s hands and mouths everywhere, you’re screaming in happiness, can’t contain your breath as his thrusts get harder, deeper, skin slapping, and his noises grotesque with pleasure, he’s pushing and pushing until he moans out his orgasm, your cumming together, he’s pumping, again and again, until the rhythm slows and you flop back onto the table panting as he’s slowly falling out of you. His body falls on top of you. His head lands by your ear, his panting tickles you. You turn and kiss at his neck, thankful, playful, loving. He turns toward you and your mouths find each other again. Hands moving their wanting ways. Your nipples are again hard, you're feeling wet, his fingers are making their way down and my god you can’t get enough of Jason Todd or his perfect body!


End file.
